


Silver's Gleam

by TigressJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: A few years after the events of the defeat of the Homunculi, Roy gets around to telling Edward how he feels about him in the most unsubtly symbolic  manner possible.





	Silver's Gleam

**Author's Note:**

> I know they probably don't celebrate things like Christmas in Amestris, so I substituted it with the Winter Solstice, a time for families to get together at least once during the winter months. Some of the soldiers also get to take time off for it, because it's a traditional part of their culture. I got the idea for a winter holiday in Amestris after it was mentioned in Star of Milos (watch it, it's awesome!) that there is in fact a harvest festival that is celebrated there, particularly in places like Resembool.
> 
> This takes place after the events of the Promised Day and goes au right before the epilogue bits.
> 
> This is an old fic and was, in fact, posted on ff.net and livejournal a few years ago.

Roy Mustang walked across the quietly falling snow and toward his foster mother's bar. It had been months since he'd been back to see her and Chris Mustang was insistent that he at least come back home to see his sisters once in a while. He came when he was able. Although it had gotten more and more difficult after his promotion to Colonel and being stationed at Eastern Command.

Now though, everything was different. He was a general and as such, he was allowed to get away every now and then to see his family. It was the time for the Winter Solstice after all. When families in Amestris and Xing got together to celebrate the change of seasons and give gifts.

He opened the door and silently stepped over the threshold, only to be greeted quite enthusiastically by Vanessa, the oldest of his foster sisters. She cheerfully offered to take his coat and shuffled away with it as he edged toward the bar. Madame Christmas smiled and he returned it. The bar was nice and warn and all of his sisters sitting around the counter looking at him happily. They were all together and there wasn't a catastrophe or mountain of paperwork in sight. It was the Eve of the Winter Solstice, just the way the Flame Alchemist liked it.

It also helped that he had a bit of a surprise waiting for the Fullmetal Alchemist at his tiny apartment, when he returned for the night. He had, quiet gleefully, left a tiny red box atop Edward's kitchen table that very morning. The reaction it would get was undoubtedly that of surprise, and the sweeping fury of Ed’s metal arm. Ah well, even if the gift didn't quite have the desired effect, Roy could still get a bit of amusement out of it, couldn't he? He had little doubt that the Fullmetal Alchemist would except his gift with anything other than shock and some mild disdain before handing it back to him on Monday.

 

* * *

 

As the night wore on, Roy forgot about his plans and immersed himself in the goings on of his family and their stories about school, work, and the everyday events at the bar.

So the next morning, when he woke up, it was quite a surprise when his sister Melinda appeared just outside his door with an impish expression on her face.

"Madame wants to see you" she said, winking at him enigmatically "seems you've got something waiting for you at the bar."

Roy was taken aback. What could possibly be awaiting him?

He blinked. Oh. It was the morning of the Solstice. They all wanted to open their presents. That explained it.

"I'll be out there shortly, thank you Linda" he said, flashing her a smile. Silently hoping they all liked the small gifts he'd picked out for them.

 

* * *

  

Madame Christmas and the rest of the girls were waiting for him as entered a small living room area situated adjacent to the bar. Her subsequent smile had taken on a knowing gleam. A feeling unease swept over the Flame Alchemist as his sisters turned to see him.

One of them handed him a small blue box, similar to the red parcel he'd left on Edward's coffee table the day before. He slowly took it out of her hands. Madame and the girls stared at him expectantly.

"Well," said his aunt with a grin "aren't you going to open it?"

Roy, seeing no other alternative, removed the box's cover and found what appeared to be a silver pocket watch inside. He examined it nervously, thinking that his own has been returned to him slightly ahead of schedule. Then he opened it, only the find a slightly different engraving inside than that of "Ishval...Fuhrer...Remember".

On the inside of this watch's lid the converse engraving read "Don't forget. 3. Oct. 1111".

Roy Mustang started slightly and his heart skipped a beat. That date. It was the day the Elric brother's had...this wasn't his watch. It was Edward's.

He scanned the box and found a small note had been placed inside.

_Mustang,_

_Equivalent Exchange. It's only fair that you get my watch if I get yours. Don't tell anyone what's in it, you Bastard. Or else._

_I...like you too._

_Happy Solstice._

Roy felt a genuine smile play at his lips as he placed both the watch and the note in his pocket.

He looked up to see his family was still staring at him, some with amused looks, and a few with slightly puzzled expressions. Madame was looking quiet thoroughly pleased with herself.

"This arrived for you for just this morning" she told him "we had a rather interesting visitor deliver it."

"But that was before we woke up" Melinda stated "and Madame refuses to tell us anything. So, whose it from?"

Roy regarded her with a mysterious smile and gave her a wink.

"Someone very special. I might introduce you sometime."

"I bet it's some girl" said Vanessa, slightly amused at the prospect "another one of your red heads?"

"Nope, this one is blond...and he's actually quite spirited."

"Are you telling us he has a great deal of _metal_?" Madame asked with mild amusement.

"It is one of his more sterling qualities" Roy agreed.

"So who is he?" his sisters wanted to know.

"Yeah, only State Alchemist's get those watches so...wait? He?"

Roy Mustang grinned.

"You'll figure it out. There isn't a single child in Amestris who doesn't know his name. He's in rather short supply."

 

* * *

  

Somewhere in Central a certain blond nineteen year old alchemist sneezed suddenly and then proceeded to roll his eyes. That bastard general was probably commenting on his height again. Shaking his head, he continued to turn the Mustang's silver pocket watch over in his hands. But, he agreed, he loved Mustang anyway, smart remarks and all. He simply wouldn't have it any other way. The General had given away a piece of himself and it was only fitting that he got a bit of Edward's own heart in return. His actions could all be explained through the laws of equivalent exchange, and maybe a bit of fun once the festivities were over.


End file.
